Despistado
by MissBel92
Summary: Momoko creia que ya habia sido demasiado obvia con respecto a sus sentimientos por Brick, pero al parecer este no creia exactamente lo mismo. Les dejo este nuevo One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo One-Shot, espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Las PPG Z y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** One-Shot, AU.

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Maridaje:** Momoko x Brick

* * *

_**Despistado**_

Un día normal en la escuela una joven de cabellos naranjas ingresa totalmente desganada, se encuentra caminando hacia su casillero sin ver, ni escuchar ni nada.

Sus dos mejores amigas que ya se encontraban en el lugar –una linda chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Miyako y otra morena de ojos verdes, Kaoru–, ambas se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia su amiga recién llegada. Les resultaba rara la manera en la que se encontraba su amiga, ya que esta suele estar siempre muy animada, pase lo que pase –sí, a veces se suele enfadar como todo el mundo, pero es algo pasajero, sin embargo cuando se siente mal por algún motivo ella nunca lo deja ver, mucho menos en la escuela–.

-Hola Momoko –la saludaron sus dos amigas con una sonrisa.

Mas sin embargo esta apenas levanto la mirada y siguió de largo, llego a su casillero y apoyo su frente en el por un rato dejando desconcertadas a sus amigas que se miraron nuevamente y Kaoru tomo la palabra adelantándose.

-Hey! No me digas, te quedaste leyendo mangas hasta tarde. Suele pasar a veces yo también me quedo despierta hasta tarde navegando por Internet, bueno en realidad casi siempre. Jjaja! –trato de reírse, sin embargo Momoko continuaba igual.

Al ver que su amiga no le hizo ni caso se giró hacia Miyako y le dijo con la mirada que diga algo.

-Oye Momoko… que te parece si vamos a comprar unos chocolates –hablo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que fue secundada por Kaoru.

Si hay algo a lo que Momoko no se puede resistir son a los chocolates y cualquier tipo de dulce, sin embargo la joven siguió en su sitio y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Kaoru y Miyako ahora sí que estaban verdaderamente preocupadas, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su amiga, para que ella sea capaz de rechazar un chocolate? Ambas ya le iban a preguntar qué le sucedió con de repente dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo –poco propio de ella.

-se acabó.

-¿Qué? ¿Se acabó, qué? –le pregunto la morena al no entender de que hablaba.

-eso, se acabó –contesto simplemente.

-haber Momoko… –hablo con mucha paciencia Miyako– ¿qué fue lo que se acabó?

-ya se –levanto la mano Kaoru según ella entendiendo todo por fin –. Cancelaron Galactiman ¿verdad? Era obvio ese programa es una porquería.

-¿es eso? ¿Por eso estas tan mal? No te preocup… –estaba diciendo la joven de cabellos rubios cuando la otra la interrumpió.

-Claro que no cancelaron a Galactiman –dijo Momoko en voz alta y luego se giró hacia Kaoru molesta–. Y no es una porquería.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya reaccionaste –le contesto la joven como si nada.

-¿mm..? –Momoko cambio su mirada de molesta a desconcertada por lo dicho por su amiga.

-Ahora nos vas a decir ¿qué diablos se acabó?

-pues eso –dijo en un tono muy bajito, mirando a la nada.

-Ay, ya! –Grito Kaoru llena de frustración–. Y di de una vez que rayos te pasa.

Momoko y Miyako dieron un pequeño saltito debido al grito que pego su amiga.

-ya Kaoru –dijo la rubia, mirando hacia todos lados observando que gracias a s amiga ahora algunos las estaban mirando con curiosidad–. No grites

-pues entonces dile que no me haga gritar.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre dando inicio así a las clases.

-vamos a clase ahora, luego en el recreo hablamos –finalizo Miyako.

Así las tres chicas fueron hacia su clase, la rubia y la morena preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que tiene Momoko? Y está perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Una vez finalizada la clase y comenzar el recreo las Kaoru y Miyako se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron hacia su amiga pelirroja, se quedaron un momento al lado de ella, pero al ver que no hacía nada por levantarse cada una la tomo de un brazo y la llevaron hacia el patio, lo más alejadas posible, debido a que la próxima hora tenían libre allí podrían charlar tranquilas.

-ahora sí, comienza ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kaoru en un tono serio, sin lugar a replicas.

-que se acabó lo mío con Brick –contesto toda desganada.

-¿Cómo puede acabar algo que ni siquiera empezó? –le pregunto su amiga. Haciendo que su amiga se deprima aún más si podía.

-¡Kaoru! –medio regaño Miyako, debido al poco tacto de esta.

-No déjala… después de todo tiene razón.

-No digas eso, estoy segura que Brick también siente algo por ti y cuand… –estaba hablando la rubia con una dulce sonrisa y cuando Momoko la interrumpio.

-Si, si siente algo por mi

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto drama? –volvió a habar su morena amiga, ganándose una nueva mirada de reproche de Miyako.

-¡Entonces ya está! Solo tienes que esperar a que él te dig… –y volvió a ser interrumpida por su amiga.

-Siente que soy la mejor amiga que haya tenido nunca, que soy como una hermanita para el y que espera que eso nunca cambie.

-Uuh… Que mal.

Bueno si –empezó nuevamente Miyako–. Pero tal vez si le dices tú…

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambas chicas.

-Que ya lo hice –miro a sus dos amigas a los ojos y muy seria les dijo–. Ayer por la tarde nos encontramos en la biblioteca a estudiar, cuando regresamos me acompaño hasta mi casa y antes de que se vaya… no lo aguante más y se lo dije. Le dije que lo quería.

-Y el que te dijo –pregunto Kaoru.

-Que soy su mejor amiga todo eso… –suspiro–. Y luego se fue así como si nada. Por eso les digo que se acabó.

-Bueno… a lo mejor el entendió mal y… y eso ¿No? –miro a Kaoru para que la apoye y así animar un poco a su amiga.

-Claro… si seguro entendió mal. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza un poco insegura–. Brick puede ser muy inteligente, pero todas sabemos que tanto el cómo sus hermanos son unos idiotas –termino diciendo ahora más convencida de sus palabras.

-¡No! Él dijo exactamente lo que quiso decir –hablo Momoko–. Me quiere como nada más… que su mejor amiga –termino de decir con una mirada triste.

-Pero, tal vez… si tu… -comenzó Miyako otra vez.

-Miren –Momoko se paró de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por sus dos amigas, que no entendían lo que esta quería mostrarles.

Caminaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba tres chicos riendo y charlando de quien sabe qué cosa. Los jóvenes al verlas pararon de reír y las miraron con una media sonrisa.

-¡Hola Chicas! –comenzó a hablar el que parecía ser el mayor, un joven pelirrojo de unos hipnotizantes ojos color rojo.

-¡Brick! –Grito de repente Momoko, desconcertando a los chicos y a sus amigas–. Te amo. –termino por decir mirándolo a los ojos, dejando con la boca abierta tanto a sus amigas como a los otros dos chicos que estaban allí.

Sin embargo Brick, luego pasada la sorpresa por el grito que pego hace un rato, asomo una media sonrisa en sus labios y se fue acercando a la chica con los brazos abiertos.

-Yo también te amo –y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento tanto a Kaoru como a Miyako se les fue asomando una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y otra un poco menos perceptible a los dos jóvenes. Hasta que el chico pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-Eres mi mejor amiga –la separo un poco de el para mirarle a los ojos–. Siempre te voy a amar.

Al decir esto, los dos chicos que lo acompañaban se golpearon la frente con la mano y comenzaron a negar con la cabeza, mientras que las dos chicas se quedaron mirando incrédulas al pelirrojo.

Por otro lado Momoko le sonrio a Brick y le dijo.

-Si… Bueno –empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, para tratar de ocultar su tristeza–. Luego nos vemos.

Termino diciendo, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar lo más rápido posible lejos de él.

Sus dos amigas la vieron marcharse y la siguieron de inmediato, Miyako les dio un breve hasta luego a los tres, mientras que Kaoru miro a su pelirrojo amigo y le dijo.

-Y yo que pensé que Butch era el más tarado de los tres.

-¡Oye! –le grito el mencionado a la chica que ya se alejaba corriendo siguiendo a sus amigas.

-Jjaja… como te quiere tu novia –le dijo Boomer el menor de los tres.

-Cállate idiota. –Lo fulmino con la mirada–. Por lo menos tengo novia.

-¿Que me habrá querido decir con eso? –hablo el pelirrojo.

Sus dos hermanos Butch –un joven apuesto de cabellera negra y oscuros ojos verdes– y Boomer –rubio de mirada azul inocente – se voltearon a verlo incrédulos, no creyendo que su hermano realmente no entendiera nada.

-estas de broma ¿verdad? –le hablo el moreno.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Al final va a ser que Kaoru tiene razón y eres más tonto que Butch –dijo el rubio ganándose una mirada molesta del mayor y un golpe en la cabeza del otro.

-Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que el más idiota… en realidad el único idiota aquí es Butch.

-¡Eyy! –se quejó el mencionado nuevamente–. Que no estábamos hablando de mí sino de ti… y si, si eres idiota. Idiota –termino de hablar molesto.

-Bueno ya… a ver si eres tan inteligente dime ¿Por qué Kaoru me dijo eso? ¿Eh?

-Pues porque es obvio –le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Qué es obvio? ¡Habla de una maldita vez! –le dijo molesto por no saberlo y que no solo Butch sino también Boomer tenía claro las palabras de la chica.

-Que Momoko está enamorada de ti y tu ni cuenta –le grito en la cara, dejando al pelirrojo sin habla.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía ser, es decir no podía ser que la chica de la cual te enamoraste desde la primera vez que la viste, este enamorada de ti. Y encima ser tan tonto como para no darte cuenta.

Ahora sí, definitivamente Kaoru tenía razón era más idiota que Butch.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –comenzó a decir un tanto confundido e incrédulo.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo –le contesto el moreno un tanto confundido al igual que el–. Mira que fijarse en ti –siguió, ahora mirándolo de arriba abajo con superioridad–. Creí que era una chica inteligente.

Continuo picando a su hermano con una sonrisa siendo acompañado por Boomer que asentía a cada palabra dicha, mientras que Brick cada vez lo miraba más molesto y desvió su mirada al menor y le dijo con toda la furia.

-Y tú, ¿de qué te ríes?

El menor de los chicos dejo de reír al instante.

-Ya, no te la agarres con el pequeño –lo intentó tranquilizar–. Solo bromeaba.

-Sí, si como digas –dijo sin darle importancia para luego lanzar un gran resoplido de frustración–. Soy un idiota.

-sí, si lo eres –estuvo de acuerdo Butch muy tranquilo.

-No me ayudes mucho ¿quieres? –hablo sarcásticamente Brick, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Brick… –dijo el menor de los tres–. Mira, si no quieres lastimarla rechazándola haz de cuenta que no sabes nada y continua así, y a lo mejor en un tiempo se le pasa.

-El niño tiene razón –dijo Butch asintiendo

-tenemos la misma edad –se quejó el rubio al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, era cierto que era el menor de los tres, pero eso no significaba que lo trataran como si fuera un bebe.

-No, no puedo hacer eso –les respondió Brick con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Por qué no? Es un plan genial.

-Es que… la verdad es que a mí también me gusta ella –les dijo mirando a sus hermanos y dejando a estos sorprendidos por dicha confesión–. Me gusta desde que la conocí.

-Entonces, ¿porque le dijiste eso de que era tu mejor amigas y no sé qué estupideces más? –le dijo medio fastidiado el mediano.

-pues yo que iba a saber que estaba hablando enserio –se defendió Brick–. Además cada vez que nos encontramos siempre me decía lo enamorada que estaba y comenzaba a decirme todas y cada una de las cualidades que tenía el idiota ese –termino de decir cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así? –preguntaron ambos hermanos con una media sonrisa.

-Si –grito el pelirrojo

-al menos ahora sabes que el idiota ese eras tú –finalizo Butch y luego tanto el como Boomer comenzaron a reír otra vez a costa de su hermano.

Un momento después, cuando las risas ya estaban cesando y el pelirrojo luego pasada la furia por ser objeto de burla de sus hermanos, dijo.

-¿ya se burlaron lo suficiente o todavía les falta mucho?

-ok, ok ya, tampoco era para que te enojes tanto –dijo el ojiverde–. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa si tú nos das pie –término de decir con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro lo miraba con una molestia clara en su rostro.

-Brick! –el rubio llamo–. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué cualidades te dijo Momoko?

-Bueno… dijo que era agradable, divertido, inteligente –comenzó a enumerar, mientras los otros dos iban asintiendo con la cabeza–, en especial en matemáticas y que además era bueno en deportes, también que sabía tocar la guitarra y que era muy atractivo –termino con una media sonrisa, dándose cuenta que todo eso que le dijo Momoko en su momento iba dirigido nada más y nada menos que a él y no a ningún estúpido idiota como había estado creyendo.

-ahí esta –dijo el moreno, como cuando uno haya la solución a un problema existencial.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Brick no entendiendo al igual que Boomer.

-que ya entiendo porque no te diste cuenta que hablaba de ti –empezó a decir y cuando sus hermanos abrieron la boca para preguntar y el continuo–. Dijo que era atractivo, era obvio que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta que hablaba de ti –finalizo, como quien dice, orgulloso de su descubrimiento, dejando a un Boomer sorprendido e incrédulo y a un Brick cada vez más molesto–. Igual no te preocupes, en realidad nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-tu enserio eres de gran ayuda hermanito –dijo sarcásticamente Brick.

-Gracias –contesto este, para terminar de molestar más a su hermano si se puede.

Bueno, bueno no importa –intervino el rubio, ya que veía que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo era capaz de lanzarse sobre el moreno si no hacía algo–. Lo único que importa, es que ahora sabes que a Momoko le gustas y que a ti te gusta, así que… tienes que decirle ¿no?

-sí, si tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué le digo?

-que tal ''¡Hey! Momoko Tú también me gustas'' –dijo Butch, ganándose una nueva mirada de furia del mayor–. ¿Qué? Es buena.

-no me ayudes tanto ¿quieres?

-Aunque… Butch tiene razón, es buena –hablo Boomer, ganándose una mirada de escepticismo de Brick

-no habla en serio –le contesto–. Como se les ocurre pensar que vaya asi como si nada y decirle que me gusta, después de las estupideces que le dijo no solo una sino dos ves –termino de decir o gritar Brick cada vez más agitado, dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos, no por el grito-ya que de eso estaban todo acostumbrados- sino por la última parte de esa oración.

-¿Cómo que dos veces? –rompió el silencio el ojiazul

-ayer por la tarde después de salir de la biblioteca –hablo un tanto avergonzado–. Cuando llegamos a su casa, antes de irme me dijo que me quería.

-y ahí le dijiste ''yo también, MEJOR amiga'' –le dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde–. ¿En serio, Brick? –termino diciendo ahora molesto, por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Bueno, me equivoque. Ya está ¿no? –se medió defendió.

-Mira Brick, solo dile lo que sientes y ya, ella te quiere, no sé como pero te quiere y te va a entender –le hablo realmente serio Butch.

-guau –dijo simplemente Boomer por lo dicho por su hermano, no podía creer que sea Butch el que dijo esas palabras.

-vaya… nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero… Gracias –le dijo Brick a su hermano.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre para regresar a clase, tanto Butch como Boomer iban tranquilos, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Momoko en esas dos horas restantes antes de salir del establecimiento, además del hecho de no saber que decirle después, realmente nunca tan nervioso, asustado, aterrado y todos los adjetivos que se le pueden dar en una situación como esta.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde al salir todos los chicos del establecimiento, Brick estaba corriendo para alcanzar a Momoko, esta al sentarse cerca de la puerta fue la primera en salir y el al sentarse en uno de los bancos del fondo tuvo que esperar un rato a que todos los chicos que se adelantaron salgan.

Cuando doblo en la esquina de la cuadra la vio y se apuró a alcanzarla, al parecer la chica iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho llegar a su lado.

-Momoko…

Al escuchar su nombre y saber quién era la persona que la llamaba la joven se quedó paralizada en su sitio.

-Momoko, escucha yo…

-se me hace tarde me tengo que ir, otro día hablamos… chau –lo interrumpió la chica e iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando una mano la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-Lo que te dije hoy…

-No hace falta que lo repitas, ya sé que soy tu mejor amiga y tú también lo eres –nuevamente lo interrumpió ella sin dejar de mirar el piso.

-ME PUEDES DEJAR HABLAR POR UNA MALDITA VEZ… ¡Con un demonio! –grito de frustración Brick al verse siendo interrumpido cuando iba a hacer la confesión de su vida.

Ante semejante grito la joven se asustó un poco y el chico al ver esto murmuro suavemente–. Lo siento, no fue mi inten…

-No, lo siento yo, lo que pas… –la joven dejo de hablar al ver la mirada del chico–. Perdón –dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-como decía, todo lo que te dije hoy es cierto… -miro a la joven y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar–. Como también es cierto que me gustas.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió la chica y lo miro a la cara–. ¿Cómo…?

-Que estoy enamorado de ti –le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-sí, se exactamente qué fue lo que dije… ayer y hoy, pero la verdad es que me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi.

-Entonces ¿porque no me dijiste nada? –le pregunto ella con un leve puchero en su rostro.

-Pues, porque pensé que te gustaba alguien más –le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, al recordar lo tonto que había sido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué creíste eso?

-Bueno, es que siempre me hablabas de ese chico que tanto te gustaba y eso –termino desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado.

-¿En serio no sabías que hablaba de ti? –le dijo un tanto incrédula y divertida, no podía creer que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta que hablaba de él, ella creyó que había sido demasiado obvia.

-Ahora sí –la miro nuevamente a los ojos y se acercó–. Sé que es algo tarde y que actué como un tonto, pero… ¿quisieras, ser mi novia? –Le dijo, dejando a la joven sin palabras y asustándose un poco al ver que ella no decía nada se animó a preguntar–. ¿Quisieras?

-Yo… –empezó Momoko con una sonrisa que iba creciendo poco a poco–. Si, si quiero.

Luego de esas palabras los dos jóvenes no esperaron más y se fundieron en un dulce y anhelado beso.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí se encontraban cuatro jóvenes cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, era de mala educación espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero Momoko y Brick eran sus amigos, además más temprano que tarde ellos se lo dirían, así que ¿Qué más daba?

-Bueno –capto la atención de los demás Boomer, según él era momento de dejar solos a la nueva parejita, además de que le incomodaba ver como su hermano y amiga se comían-literalmente hablando- a besos–. ¿Vamos a tomar un helado, por ahí?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? –contesto Miyako con una sonrisa.

-Mm… Lo siento hermanito, pero Kaoru y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer –hablo Butch sosteniendo a su novia por la cintura con una sonrisa –pero vayan ustedes dos… –termino diciendo, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar junto a Kaoru.

-¡Que se diviertan! –grito Kaoru, volteando un momento y dándole un guiño a los rubios que se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, vamos ¿no? –hablo el muchacho.

-Sí, vamos –contesto la chica.

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribirlo.

Ah!... también muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi anterior fic ;)


End file.
